Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of the first season of Instinct which will premiered on CBS on March 18, 2018. It was written by Michael Rauch and directed by Marc Webb. Summary Former CIA operative Dr. Dylan Reinhart is lured back to his old life when NYPD detective Lizzie Needham needs his help to stop a serial killer. Plot Dr. Reinhart is a gifted author and university professor living a quiet life teaching psychopathic behavior to packed classes of adoring students. But when tenacious top NYPD detective Lizzie Needham appeals to him to help her catch a serial murderer who is using Dylan's first book as a tutorial, Dylan is compelled by the case and comes out of retirement. Helping them is Julian Cousins, Dylan's invaluable CIA comrade who rivals Dylan in brilliance and wit, and can get top-secret dirt on anyone, anywhere, anytime. Lizzie's boss, Lt. Jasmine Gooden, is glad to see her best detective finally agree to work with someone on a case, since Lizzie has refused any partner since a tragic event one year ago. As Dylan feels reenergized tapping into his old skill set, his husband, Andy, is concerned that Dylan's breaking their pact about putting away his cloak and dagger for good. Though Dylan and Lizzie initially clash, when it comes to catching killers, they realize they will make an ideal team if they both trust their instincts. Cast Main * Alan Cumming as Professor Dylan Reinhart * Bojana Novakovic as Detective Lizzie Needham * Daniel Ings as Andy * Naveen Andrews as Julian Cousins * Sharon Leal as Lt. Jasmine Gooden Guest * Sarita Choudhury as Mayor Myers * Mark Evans as Detective Tom * Whoopi Goldberg as Joan Ross * Andrew Polk as Doug the Medical Examiner * Dakin Matthews as Judge Brooks * Daniel London as Dan * Marcus Ho as Elliot the Clerk * Casey Cott as Dino Moretti * Vincenzo Amato as Mr. Moretti * Michael B. Silver as Det. Harris * Judith Ivey as Social Worker Sheila * Gregory Abbey as ADA * Rayna Starr as Hostess * Prema Cruz as Hotel Manager * Aaron Morton as Cop * Ben Edelman as Edward * Veladya Chapman as Student 1 * Jose Gamo as Student 2 * Guiesseppe Jones as Court Officer * Justine Rappaport as Driving Student * Richard Prioleau as EMT 1 * David Carranza as Medical Investigator * Lauri Landry as Dr. Eldridge Gallery Instinct-Episode-1-Season-1-Pilot-03.jpg Pilot - Promo 1.jpg Pilot - Promo 2.jpg Pilot - Promo 3.jpg Pilot - Promo 4.jpg Pilot - Promo 5.jpg Pilot - Promo 6.jpg Pilot - Promo 7.jpg Pilot - Promo 8.jpg Pilot - Promo 9.jpg Background Information Notes Deaths * 1 killed Broadcast * This episode first aired on March 18, 2018. * The extended time was 8:37pm following after 60 minutes. * On its first airing this episode attracted 6.73 million viewers. ** Co-star Bojana Novakovic congratulating him on the episode's rating success. Goofs, Bloopers & Continuity Errors Quotes : Lizzie: Don't they call you, Professor Psychopath? : Dylan: While I may have a fascination with psychopaths, it does not mean I am one. : Lizzie: Judging by the way you eat your pizza, I'm not so sure. ---- : Lizzie: Does my looking into your background bother you? : Dylan: What bothers me is that you haven't yet said who wants to kill me. ---- : Julian: No room for relationships in our business. That's why I'm single. : Dylan: You're single because no woman in her right mind would marry you. : Julian: That too. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes